Spellcast! Pretty Cure!
Spellcast! Pretty Cure! is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is magic, fantasy, spells and witches. Story The land of Levenia was at constant war with their neighboring Kingdom of Hex and Queen knew it was getting to dangerous and knew her reign would probably come to end and sends her newborn daughter to earth along with her trusted friends with their children to keep them safe. Years later, two knights from Levenia named Peggi and Mercury find themselves being helped by a tomboyish girl named Tyler Kay who recently moved to Hanamori who ends up being the holder for Charm Locket and when her school is attacked she is chosen to be the cure of Spells, Cure Epeler. Pretty Cures and Mascots Tyler Kay/Cure Épeler Voiced by: Satomi Sato (Japanese) America Ferrera (English) A tomboyish girl who is constantly thought of a guy see she looks like a guy because of flat chestedness and short hair along with the way she acts but the hair is because she just recently went into submission from Lukemia and the hair has been coming in choppy. In civilian form, she has short cyan colored hair and rassberry colored eyees. As Cure Charm, her hair becomes shoulder length and turns sky blue and her eyes turn bright blue. Hotaru Hitori/Cure Fortune Voiced by: AJ Michalka (English) A happy go lucky girl with a love of fortune telling. She loves to read people's palms and tell fortunes since her mother is apart of the towns circle of fortune tellers. In civilian form, she has short dark orange and red eyes. As Cure Fortune, her hair becomes longer turning flaming orange with red at the tips tied in a ponytail and her eyes turn orange. Hikari Kijutsu/Cure Magia Voiced by: Ashleigh Ball (English) A shy young girl who is apart of a stage magician family but is too shy and clumbsy to appear on stage with them so settles on watching the shop for them while they do shows. In civilian form, she has short curly purple hair and blue eyes. As Cure Magic, her hair turns lilac and grows longer tying in braids that tied at the sides of her head with blue ribbons and her eyes turn violet. Asaka Hanasaki/Cure Espejismo Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Jennifer Hale (English) She might seem mean and horrible but no one knows that her parents died in a mall shoot out on her birthday and that kind of hardened her heart a bit but is good friends with Hikari and Hotaru but is still a bit of hard headed with Tyler. In civilian form, she has indigo colored hair in a hime cut and dark blue eyes. As Cure Illusion, her hair turns aquamarine and is tied in a bun with a green bow and her eyes turn aquamarine. Peggi and Mercury They are knights from the land of Levinia who was sent to earth to find the pieces of the spellerista crystal along with finding the twin princesses of the kingdom that were sent to earth as babies so they could be raised away from the war on the kingdom. Villains The Hexers They are the villains of the series who are after the pieces of the spellerista crystal to win the war against Levinia kingdom by summoning the Great Dragon make the world their slaves! Dr. Hex He's the first to attack. He has an heir of a mad scinetist around him and is always looking for an experiments. Charmer /Luna Jenkins She's the youngest of the Hexxers who doesn't take her job that seriously but does so after being assured she gets a treat afterwards. She's a bit bratty and selfish but does have a close relationship with Wrath though. In episode 16, she invades the cures school under the guise of English transfer student, Luna Jenkins. As Charmer, she has silver hair, pale skin, and silver eyes. As Luna Jenkins, her hair is black tied in a ponytail and violet eyes wearing pink rimmed glasses. Wrath He's the second to attack Golem He's the third to attack. Wazawaigai They are the monsters of the day. Their name means disater. Items Fantasy Lockets They are the henshin items. Spellerista Crystal It's the only protection that the land of Levinia until it was broken. Spirit Gems They are what give the cures the power to transform into their Upgrade forms. They were resting in the Spirit Grove until they were needed once again protected the original cures who decides who will get them through trial. Locations Hanamori City-It's where the story takes place. In it are: * Taiyō no hana Middle School-It's where the girls go to school. * Marchen Park-It's a popular park with different fairytale style actractions, an outdoor theatre that can be used, a wishing fountain and many small kiowsk of foods and toys. * Kijutsu Magic Shop: A small magic shop ran by Hikari's parents and grandparents helped by her other three siblings. * Hanasaki Manor: It's where Asaka lives with her aunt. It's a charming mansion with large gardens and orchard. Family Kyle and Lisa Kay They are Tyler's parents. Elizabeth Kay She's Tyler's older sister who is a popular girl around Taiyō no hana Middle School with her beauty and good nature. She runs the art club. Kirika and Akito Hitori They are Hotaru's parents. Kirika is apart of the Fortune teller circle of the town while Akito is a manger of a restraunt in town. Taiyō no Hana Middle School Akio He is the captain of the soccer team who tends to help newbies out on the team. He is actually genuinely surprised to hear that Tyler wanted to join due to not having a lot of girls having an interest in soccer. Misty Rosefield She is a popular girl who hangs with Tyler and Elizabeth who is apart of the art club too. Episodes # What I am a superhero? Cure Épeler is born!-A newly transfered student from America named Tyler is having a bad day but what happens when it gets turned weirder when she is turned into a magical girl to save the world. # For telling the future! Cure Fortune is born!-It's school festival day and Tyler decides to help Hotaru fix up her booth for the festival. # Let the magic show begin! Cure Magie is born!-Tyler was getting groceries when she notices an elderly woman having trouble and helps her and soon finds out that she's Hikari's parents. # What the mean girl is our last teammate? Cure Espejismo is born!-After another bad day of another bad words, Tyler has had it with her but when Golem attacks it seems the mean girl, Asaka to step up. # You don't want to be a cure? Cure Espejismo quits.-When Asaka resigns as a cure, Peggi tells Tyler since she's the leader she is going to have to convince her come back. # We should get to know each other!-When Tyler holds a sleepover to learn about each other. # Mother's day Rush!-It's mother's day and Tyler can't figure out what to get her mother and her friends try to help. # Let the games begin # # A Happy Birthday Disater!-Tyler's birthday but it seems Asaka's birthday lands on the same day and hopes to be better friends with decides to celebrate but when Asaka catches on she chews out Tyler for the party so the girls tell her about what happened to her parents on her 5th birthday. As Tyler tries to make amends she gets attacked by Wrath. # # # # # # # New girl, shall we become friends?-When a new girl named Luna comes to the school. Tyler decides she wants to befriend her knowing it was hard becoming friends with someone on the first day but the others think that their's something suspiscious is with the new girl. # # # # What a wonderful Life: When a fight makes the girls loose trust in Tyler, she wishes she never came to the town and Charmer uses that against her trapping her mind in a spell leaving her body an empty shell to use at her will. Can the girls break through the spell? # A new ally who is he?-When a young magician saved Tyler from certain death in the previous episode the cure try and figure out who he is? # # We need a new power!-When the Hexxers get stronger, the cures have to go to cave of the sacred cures to optain powers but they have to go against their worst fears to do so to get the power. # Come On Tyler Power Through!-The cave is attack as the cures who passed decide to go and fight but Tyler is still stuck in her fear. Will she break through? # # # The Princess is Found!-When the cures find out that Misty might be one of the princesses from Levinia the villains found out too now it's a stand off to save the princess. # Must save Charmer-When Charmer seems to can't fight the cures anymore out of her finding true friendship her father places a mind control spell on her make sure she finishes them off. Can true friendship break through. # Charmer come back! Cure Enchant is born!-After dying from saving Tyler, she is revived by Tyler using her phoenix gem as it seems to give her a new power to transform into a Cure but as soon she does she runs off causing the girls to try and find her. # How was Tyler able to revive someone!-When the question of how Tyler was able to revive and bestow cure powers on someone is possible she isn't who she think she is? # A family's secret?=When Tyler brings up the question of this to her parents it turns out they aren't human coming from Levinia themselves. # TBA # TBA # We will never surrender!-When the finished Spellerista Crystal is stolen and taken by Dr. Hex and empowered him enough to take down the cures and Misty what are they suppose to do? # Time to say good bye is always the hardest!-After the defeat of Dr. Hexx it's time for Misty and Tyler and Tyler's family to go back to their homeland. Season 2: The Soul Stealer Arc # Welcome back Cures!-It's time for the new school year but the girls are having a hard time adjusting to school without Tyler but when she and Misty suddenly appear asking for their help. # The Spell of Life! Cure Lumière is born!-When a new girl named, Sofia Bernard transfers into their class after spending 5 years in France with her mother. # Trivia * This idea was based on the authoress's love of Magic and Fantasy. * The Trial for the new powers were somewhat based on the Trial to get Super Silhouette from ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure! '' * Tyler Kay is one of the many lead cures of the Authoress's who isn't human but is one of the few who aren't secretly princesses the others for example would be Macy Brown and Aphrodite Gilmore. Category:Fan Series